1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to painting equipment and, more specifically, to a deep-set paint roller pan and lid. The deep-set paint tray has a cover with a lip positioned on the periphery for engaging the lip of the deep-set paint roller pan. The deep-set paint roller pan has a depth on the shallow end exceeding the diameter of a paint roller handle thereby providing means for positioning a paint roller within the tray prior to sealing the cover to the tray. The flexible lid provides means whereby air can be expelled from the interior by pressing on the middle of the cover as the cover is snapped onto the deep-set paint roller pan lip. The present invention eliminates the need to clean the pan and roller intermittently during a painting job. In addition, the pan and roller are more environmentally friendly because the pan and roller do not need to be cleaned since the lid hermetically seals to the deep-set paint roller pan therefore enabling the paint to be stored with the roller in the tray for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other paint tray devices designed for rollers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,965 issued to Johnson on Aug. 10, 1926.
Another patent was issued to Heisler on Aug. 13, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,389. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,298 was issued to Jolly on Nov. 26, 1974 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 1980 to Heniff, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,949.
Another patent was issued to Seidl on May 1, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,250. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,542 was issued to Florentino on Sep. 17, 1985. Another was issued to Kern on Oct. 22, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,926 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Kern as U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,379.
Another patent was issued to Kern on Feb. 7, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,576. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,137 was issued to Kyllonen on May 31, 1994. Another was issued to Jarecki, et al. on Jul. 9, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,228 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 10, 1996 to Jarecki, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,701.